Counter-Strike Online Wiki
We are now using the brand new Ubuntu fonts. Click here to download. Unsure on how to install it? Read here. Welcome to the Counter-Strike Online and Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies Wiki Since March 2011, reports and snaps have been recorded. Currently serving marshals and s. Wikia Internationale: Counter-Strike Online in other languages You aren't limited to the English language if you're looking for Counter-Strike Online or Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies contents on Wikia! There are wikis available in the following languages: If you are a fluent writer in one of these languages, we encourage you to join and contribute to any of these wikis. If it's inactive, we urge you to formally adopt it. Just fill in the form on that wiki or message any of the admins at the bottom of the page and request to either contribute to an existing wiki or create a new wiki in your own language. If you've proven yourself to be noteworthy, we'll grant you the Administrator status. Gameplay Modes Developers Valve Corporation • NEXON Corporation Contributions ; Wanna help us out? *Edits can be made as long as you have - read our edit policy and start contributing! *'"Stubs"' are articles that need the most help, edit them! *Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - read our policy then ' '. *If you are new to wikis, check out Wikia Help for beginner tutorials and more. ; Problems and suggestions *You can discuss your problems at www.csoforums.net. *Get any suggestion? You can ask admin directly! Weekly top 10 editors Admins Poll Which Zombie Scenario Season 1 map do you like to play the most? Lost City Double Gate Trap Last Clue Chaos Dead End Nightmare Which Zombie Scenario Season 2 map do you like to play the most? Toxicity Culvert Decoy Angra Nest Poisoning Which Zombie Scenario Season 3 map do you like to play the most? Contact Behind Threat Panic Room Illusion Which Zombie Scenario Season 4 map do you like to play the most? Encounter Conspiracy Envy Mask Paranoia Madness Which weapon do you like to use the most? SKULL-1 SKULL-3 SKULL-4 SKULL-5 SKULL-6 SKULL-7 SKULL-8 SKULL-9 SKULL-11 Which weapon do you like to use the most? BALROG-I BALROG-III BALROG-V BALROG-VII BALROG-IX BALROG-XI Which weapon do you like to use the most? JANUS-1 JANUS-3 JANUS-5 JANUS-7 JANUS-9 JANUS-11 Which Classic mode do you like to play the most? Original Basic Deathmatch Team Deathmatch Gun Deathmatch Which Zombie mode do you like to play the most? Zombie Original Zombie Mutant Zombie Hero Zombie Darkness Bot Zombie Zombie Escape Zombie Shelter Zombie Giant Zombie Annihilation Which FUN mode do you like to play the most? Hidden Bazooka Battle Soccer Item Battle Fight Yard Battle Rush Beast Forum Blog Publishers ; Counter-Strike Online * Nexon (2008) * Beanfun (2008) * Beanfun (2008) * TianCity (2008) * Nexon (2009) * IAHGames (2010 ~ 2015) * Megaxus (2011) * PlayFPS (2012 ~ 2013) * Nexon EU (2013 ~ 2014) * Steam (2014) * GoPlay (2015) ; Counter-Strike Online 2 * Nexon (2013) * Tiancity (2015) Facebook Statistics Since November 22, 2010: *We have created a total of articles. *A total of images were uploaded. *' users' are still active to date. *The community has made edits on the wiki. Think you can contribute to the numbers? Join us and pick up the challenge! We welcome anyone to our community! id: Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki